Combination lap and shoulder belt restraint systems which employ spring retractors for spool wound belt webbing are conventionally provided with "comfort features" which relax shoulder belt tension from an initial snug position by a slight manual extension where it is retained against spring retraction. The release of such comfort feature to permit complete belt retraction is required upon the occupant leaving the vehicle in order to avoid a loose belt hanging outside the door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,311 discloses a solenoid mechanism responsive to release of the belt latch. Various plunger mechanisms responsive to door opening are also conventionally employed to release the comfort feature and assure complete belt retraction upon door opening. The installation of such mechanisms is somewhat complex in addition to expense of the mechanism per se. Furthermore, exposure of plungers to door opening, outside weather conditions and accidental damage has resulted in certain undesirable maintenance problems.
The availability of the lap belt anchor with its proximity to the conventional comfort feature mechanism has not heretofore, to the best of applicant's knowledge, been utilized as a mechanical means for releasing the comfort feature whenever the lap belt is disengaged in order to thereby circumvent the disadvantages of electric solenoids and conventional remote door actuated plungers currently employed in most automotive vehicles equipped with shoulder harness comfort features.